Daddy Dearest
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Sequel to 'Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong' Rachel and Vanessa are happily married to the men they love. However, thier father, one of the cities biggest mobsters, isn't and wants his daughters to break the marriages, unless they want thier friends to die.
1. Beautiful Mess

Teen Titans

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 1- Beautiful Mess

**Olivia- Since everyone loved the 'Mr. Right' series, we've decided to do a sequel! This one is called Daddy Dearest and it picks up from where 'Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?' left off, with Gar and Rachel's honeymoon. Hope you enjoy! R&R! We don't own Teen Titans or any other media we may use.**

**All the characters are the same ages as they were in 'Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong.' But as a refresher, this is the list of characters...**

**Rachel Roth (Logan) (Raven)**

**Vanessa Roth (Falcon; my OC)**

**Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)**

**Jhonen Moore (Bohusk; Jac's OC)**

**Rebecca Roth (Swift; our OC)**

**Roy Levox (Speedy)**

**Richard Greyson (Robin)**

**Kori Anders (Starfire)**

**Victor Stone (Cyborg)**

**Carrie Breecher (Bumble Bee)**

**Garth Brooks (Aqualad)**

**Aaron Castillos (Emma's OC)**

**Joy and Aj Jaisons (Emma's OC)**

**Jenifer Hex (Jinx)**

**Wally West (Kid Flash)**

**Nicole Steele (Kole)**

**Jeremy Wilson (Jericho)**

The sounds of wedding bells could still be heard echoing through Jump City. A white limo pulled out of a church parking lot, destined for the highway. A newlywed couple sat contently in the back, smiling and beaming with happiness. A young 23 year old woman with naturally violet hair, amethyst eyes and ivory skin laied in the arms of a very tanned and muscular 22 year old man with sandy blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"I love you, Rae." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She murmered a hushed responce as she kissed him softly. She smiled and sat up, taking off her veil that was littered with rice.

"So, why did your sister drag Richie out of the church by his ear?" Gar chuckled. Rachel's face stained scarlet before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Something about a bet on us."

"What kinda bet?"

"...that I would come home from this honeymoon...pregnant...with twins." she blushed harder with each word. She was expecting Gar to laugh at her, tell her they were stupid or childish or even a fit of temper, but the last thing she expected was for him to kiss her soo passionately that she would melt into his arms.

"Then let's get the best part of this bet." he whispered into her ear.

A few hours later, in Hawaii, the couple stood in the middle of a crowded airport. Gar had went ahead to claim thier luggage. When he returned, Rachel could hear a familiar song play from the speakers above her.

_What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cos I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Ahhh._

"How ironic is it that this is the song Nessa and Aj picked out for the gang's theme song?" Gar asked while chuckling. Rachel smiled and giggled softly before she heard a familiar clipped british accent.

"You will have plenty of time to hit the beach! I wanna go shopping before the shops close!"

Rachel whirled around and saw Aj and her sister, Vanessa, comming through the gate, clad in swim wear with Vic hot on thier heels. With every other step, he would snap random pictures with a camera. A few steps behind them were Richie, Kori, Carrie, Jenny, Wally, Nicole, Jeremy, Rebecca, Joy, Garth, Aaron, and Roy.

"Damn, we can't escape them!" Rachel groaned.

"You sure as hell can't." Jhonen laughed from behind her. Rachel jumped in surpirse and turned to glare at her soon to be brother-in-law.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth. Jhonen smirked at her. "Pre-wedding vacation. Me and Nessa aren't the only ones engaged ya know."

"Well of course, thiers you two, Jenny and Wally and Aj and Aaron."

"And now we got Rich and Kori and Joy and Garth."

Rachel and Gar's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, Rich finally proposed right after yall two left for the airport...all I gotta say is thank God that Kori finally knocked that stick outta his bird brained ass."

The Logans cracked up in laughter as the gang neared them.

"What's soo funny?" asked Vic, still taking pictures.

"Just that Rich don't have that stick up his ass, so he don't act like 'Jose' the Jalapeno' anymore."

Everyone but Kori and Richard burst into chuckles and giggles. Richie stood blushing red while Kori stood confused.

"Richard had a stick up his back side? How did it get thier and who put it in such an odd location?"

This only caused her 'family' to laugh harder. "So are we going to hit the beach or not?" Aj asked wiping tears from her eyes as her giggling subsided. Her red/brown eyes locked on Rachel's. She drew in a deep breath and nodded. Thier were only 2 other people in the world beside Vanessa that could get Rachel to do whatever they wanted and that was Gar...and Aj.

**Olivia- I'd like to thank all our avid readers that made this fic worthwile! Hope this fic continues to be a favorite of many! Emma is up for the next chapter! R&R! Please!**


	2. Attack of The Blondes!

Emma: Well, we're back! With a great new series- or at least we hope it's great from all your wonderful reviews- and ready to rock your world! So, last chapter was a great intro to the story at hand- kudos to Olivia as usual- and now it's my turn to shake things up! So, we have a honey moon, some crazy friends crashing the honey moon, and now a very open end for mayhem from our group! Loads of fun for me! So I got Alotta grief from my dear friend Eric because this chapter has some sexual hints and he says I'm too "young" to be writing these things. No comment on what I said, it's not acceptable for these readers… Let's just say Eric has a rather crooked nose at the moment. Anyway, this is my warning that there are indeed some sexual hints and the sexual tension between our newlyweds is mounting. We don't own anything, enjoy!

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 2: Attack of The Blondes!

Rachel turned a page in her book as Gar leaned back so his head was in her lap. The sun danced across her pale skin and Gar curled one hand under her lower thigh and stroked it with his thumb, softly. Rachel smiled at this but kept reading her thick book as Gar closed his eyes and kept stroking her leg. She leaned down to kiss his mouth softly a moment later, and Gar smiled at her gently gesture, holding her there deepening the kiss.

"Vic are you taping this? It's like lead up porn for you tube dude!" Jhonen called as the gang collapsed beside the couple. Rachel glared up at Jhon and Vic, who incidentally did have a camera taping the couple." You'll thank me later when your kids ask where babies come from and I just jump in with the video of their conception."

"Okay that was wrong even on my standards," Vic chuckled as Nessa and Rachel smacked a laughing Jhon. Carrie leaned over to grab the camera from Vic and grinned pointing it at them." Now, Care-Bear you know I don't like being on film!"

"Oh shush you big Cyborg," Carrie chuckled, playing keep-away with her boyfriend's camera." I think it's high time you got on film instead of just commenting from behind the scenes in all our 'family' videos! I mean out of all the videos we watched at the reception, you were in it, maybe twice!"

"Three and a half times if you count when he ran in front of the camera to chase Gar in senior year," A.J. piped up from Aaron's lap. A.J. was laying back against her fiancé's chest, sitting between his legs as he hugged her waist." But, I may have been the only one counting… Oh, I have a feeling we're gonna like our trip to Hawaii…"

"For once I agree with you my dear twin," Joy said lounging back in the shade of the huge beach umbrella. Garth had his head in her lap, similar to the position Rachel and Gar were in." Hey Garth are you still gonna teach me how to surf?"

"If you want to Honey Bear," Garth said with a wink. Joy blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet at his nickname and muttered a half-hearted "I told you not to call me that in public" but Garth just chuckled." I thought your sister wanted to learn too…"

"Oh I do!" A.J. said with a grin. She began to bounce in excitement as Garth nodded at her words." Yay! But of course that's after we go shopping, and walk on the beach at night, and we have, have, _have_ to go for a midnight swim! Oh and Kori wanted to go see a dormant volcano! Let's hope it's really dormant, but besides the chance of getting blown to bits by thousand degrees lave, that sounds like fun!"

The group just stared at the small girl as she said this with the biggest grin on her face, and even gave a giggle. A.J. remained oblivious to their stares and even stared out onto the ocean and began to hum under her breath.

"Dude, you sure picked a whacked out chick to marry," Jhonen said to Aaron. Aaron shrugged and smiled down at A.J. who had begun to braid her hair, even though it was too short to do so." If I'm saying that, there's something wrong here…"

"She's eccentric," Aaron said kissing A.J.'s forehead and earning a giggle from her," Who in this group isn't?" No one could give an answer to that." My point is yet again proven; besides, if you're gonna live life, why not live _la vida loca_?"

"_Ay vive_!" A.J. added with a chuckle. The group laughed at her random proclamation." I said that all the time back in senior year, didn't I? I mean you all were so content to have a boring senior year and I was always trying to make it memorable and fun!"

"Well," Rachel said bitterly," It was an unforgettable year at the best…" Everyone fell silent because they knew the end of senior year had been bad for Rachel." But that's the past! Let's live in the now! We're in Hawaii guys! What do we want to do?!"

"Shopping!" Kori, Nessa, A.J., Jen, and Nicole all cried at once. Becca and Joy gave a nod of approval and the guys groaned along with Rachel.

"How about you guys go ahead?" Gar said." Rae and I wanted to check out this cool over look that the manager at our hotel said was the most romantic sunset watching spot on the island! Then we can all meet up later for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Nessa said with a grin." I mean I am dying to get some authentic Hawaiian clothes to wear to the luau tomorrow night!"

"Because the three suitcases you packed hold nothing that resembles clothes," Rachel said in a flat tone.

"I could only hope," Jhonen offered. He got smacked again but chuckled as Nessa grinned at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Oh, the fruit and the clothes here are amazing!" A.J. cried as she and Nessa walked the line of stores, arms laden with bags and merchandise." It's like a paradise for shoppers and a paradise in general! I mean I could totally see living here!"

"You got me there, sister!" Nessa laughed. Nessa and A.J. had split from the other girls an hour back because the others were still jet lagged and wanted to rest before dinner." Let's go and look for a dress for Rae that'll seduce Gar- oh my Azar!"

"What?" A.J. asked looking in the direction Nessa was. They both gasped and watched as a familiar blonde woman walked towards them." Blonde Bitch alert! Let's make a run for it before she-"

"Argyle? Vanessa?" Teresa called running towards them.

"Damn! She saw us Falcon 1!" A.J. hissed." Evasive maneuver three! Duck and run!" Teresa was before them before they could run though." Double damn. Um… Hi Teresa… I thought you knew to call me A.J. not Argyle… The last person to call me by my real name who wasn't my friend is still very dazed and confused in Africa, missing his spleen. Lucky you only lost your hair the last time we met…"

"Oh yeah, no hard feelings about that, right?" Teresa said with a fake smile. Nessa and A.J. exchanged glances and glared back at the girl who was smiling at them.

"Well, let's see," Nessa said handing her arm load of bags to A.J.," You made my sister's High School life a living hell; you stole the man she loved, and then tried to break them up with _lies_, and then expect us to be _okay_?!" Teresa flinched at Nessa's words." No, we are not okay, you blonde, psychopathic, bitch!"

"Look that was the past!" Teresa defended." I'm married now!" She held up her hand to show the large diamond as proof." I am sorry for how I treated Rachel, and Gar for that matter. But this is not then and we are adults!"

"Who had the misfortune of marrying you?" A.J. spat. Teresa turned and smiled when a tall man with silver blonde hair and deep brown eyes walked over and took her hand." Oh my Goth! Matthew Rorek! I swear this is like the Twilight Zone!"

"Matt, this is A.J. and Vanessa," Teresa purred. As if on cue, Gar and Rachel came walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, Rachel laughing as Gar tried to kiss her neck as they walked." Oh look it's-"

"Rachel Roth," Matthew said making the couple stop short. Rachel's eyes were wide and Gar gripped her hand in his, glaring at Matthew as his eyes became slits of anger." My, hasn't it been awhile… Too long I'd say; and you too Garfield."

"That's Rachel _Logan_, to you; now, get away from us," Gar growled. Matthew chuckled as Rachel said nothing but buried her face in his shoulder and tried not to cry." Both of you…"

"And here I thought they'd be happy to see us," Teresa pouted. The group stood still until Nessa launched herself at Teresa and began to hit her. Gar leapt at Matthew as A.J. and Rachel watched in horror. Out of nowhere, Vic and the other guys, and the girls appeared and pulled their friends back. Jhon had Nessa pulled up into his arms and was trying to calm her down. Vic and Richie held Gar back as he threw obscenities and growls at Matthew." I think it would be wise to leave now…"

"You think?" Joy cried. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed in livid anger as she glared at the couple." You tow deserve each other! Now leave; and remember what I have told you both I would do the next time I saw you!" The couple scurried off faster than Wally on a sugar high." That has just ruined my day…"

"I'm going to the room," Rachel said hoarsely. Gar calmed immediately and ran over to his wife and pulled her into his embrace. Rachel buried her face into his chest and the group gathered around their friends." Gar, I can't feel my legs and I swear I'm about to cry."

"I'll carry you, hun," Gar said scooping her up into his arms, bride-style. The entire group walked them up to their honey moon suite and made sure they were okay before going off into their own rooms." I swear I should have killed them both for showing up and hurting you again…"

"No it's okay," Rachel said softly. She was now laying on the bed her and Gar were sharing, leaning against his strong embrace." I'm better now that you're here alone, with me…" Rachel looked around in disbelief." Gar," Gar looked up at her in question," We're alone."

"Yeah we're- oh!" Gar said giving a mischievous grin. He met Rachel as she leaned down for a smoldering kiss. She didn't have to give him anymore hints the entire night… And let's just say it was the best night, wedding night or other, either had ever had.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rachel was up early the next morning, smiling and drinking her coffee downstairs in the lobby when Nessa and A.J. came down. The girls smiled and sat with her, once they had obtained their own coffee and a blueberry muffin for A.J. and a chocolate one for Nessa.

"So why all smiley today, Rae?" Nessa asked biting her still warm muffin. A.J. on the other hand gasped, dropped her muffin back to the plate and grabbed Rachel's hands in her own." What?"

"You finally did it?!" A.J. cried. Rachel blushed, glanced around then nodded with a hysteric giggle." Oh my goodness, this is a call for celebration!" Nessa was squealing with her sister now that she got the clue." Let's sing some karaoke!"

"A.J. I love you like family," Nessa said with an eye roll," But it's eight a.m. and I don't think there's any-"

"Guests of Paradise Hotel," A voice called over the speakers," Early Bird Karaoke is about to begin in the main ballroom! All are welcomed to sing and have fun!"

"I swear A.J. your psychic," Nessa said in disbelief as they hurried to the ballroom," There is no other explanation for how you know these things…"

"I'm good like that," A.J. said as they hurried into the ballroom. Jhon was just coming down the stairs and watched the girls zoom by. The others were all coming down the stairs too and noticed the girls as well." C'mon guys we're singing!"

No one had time to argue as everyone rushed into the ballroom just as A.J. and Nessa drug Rachel onstage and the music began. A.J. grinned and handed Rachel a mic as Nessa began:

_Nessa:_

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_(Nessa walks the stage's edge and grins at the gang as Rachel laughs, unable to be shy while A.J. and her twin are dancing and having such fun.)  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state_

_(Nessa twirls Rachel as her and A.J. began to sing in the background)  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

All Three: 

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

A.J.:

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior soccer star_

_(Gar blushed as everyone noticed the change in lyrics)  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

All Three:

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American_

Rachel:

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_(She smiles and makes the motion of cradling a baby to Gar who blushes)  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

All Three:

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

All American girl

The room burst into applause and all three girls struck a pose as a cameraman shot their picture and grinned, taking down names and their story. The next morning, many miles away, a large man opened the paper to the three smiling faces, and read for the first time of his daughter's marriage…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okay, so not so bad on the sex side, I don't know who got Eric's panties in a wad, but oh well. SO, I hope you enjoyed, Olivia's up next! R&R kids!


	3. There's Our Trouble

Teen Titans

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 3- There's Our Trouble!

**Olivia- I'd like to say thanks to all that reviewed and hope you continue to do so! I loved the last chapter and the song! Now, we're starting to get into the drama! Hope you could figure out who the guy was at the end of the last chapter! R&R!**

The room burst into applause and all three girls struck a pose as a cameraman shot their picture and grinned, taking down names and their story. The next morning, many miles away, a large man opened the paper to the three smiling faces, and read for the first time of his daughter's marriage. His dark navy eyes scanned the page.

_'Recent newly wed Rachel Logan (Roth), her twin sister Vanessa Roth and childhood friend Argyle Jaisons sang in a trio yesterday that rocked the halls of Hawaii's 'Paradise Hotel'. Rachel married former Jump High soccer star Garfield Logan on Tuesday of last week. Vanessa and Jhonen Moore are set to be wed in just 2 weeks.. Argyle and Aaron Castillos are also tying the knot in about a month. A close personal friend, Victor Stone quotes; "Being the 'big brother' of our little group, im the one who has all the juicy gossip on the 3 couples! But I can honestly say that they broke the mold when God made Gar, Jhon and Aaron. All three of these girls are like sisters to me and I couldn't be happier for them." The girls are to perform again at the hotel in front of a live audience on the evening of the fourteenth...'_

The rather burley man's fists clenched around the edges of the paper as he read.

"So, those two devil children think they can get married without my permission!?" he thundered. "Well, we'll just see about that! Damion! Get me a ticket to Hawaii ASAP or you're fired!" he screamed to his rather distraught butler.

A few hours later, in Hawaii, Vanessa awoke to a rapping sound at her hotel door. After prying a still sleeping Jhon's arms off from around her waist, she walked groggily to the door. Once she turned the knob, AJ jumped at her and thrust a newspaper in her face. Vanessa fell to the floor with a thud that startled Jhonen. He jumped up from the bed screaming at the top of his lungs about pirated movies and some guy named Molly. Vanessa just shook her head as she watched him freak out.

"What is this about, Argyle?" Nessa asked while turning back to face her friend.

"This!" the small girl shouted while jumping up and down holding the newspaper in her friend's face. Vanessa's blue eyes scanned the page. A few seconds later, she was smiling like a jackass with a twinkle in her eyes. She started jumping up adn down with AJ and screamed with her, making Jhon groan and roll over in bed, grabbing a pillow to tone out the girls.

"G*damn...need...sleep." Jhonen muttered before falling back onto the bed.

"They want us to perform again, tonight!" Vanessa shrieked as she burst into her sister's room. Both Logans screamed and fell off each side of the bed.

"What. The. Hell. Vanessa!?" Rachel screamed when she looked up at her sister from her position on the floor. Nessa was blushing rather hard and had her hand over her mouth to stiffle giggles, AJ stood in the door, laughing openly and making "tsk-tsk" motions to the two newlyweds. Rachel looked at her sister and best friend, baffled for a moment but realization dawned on her. She looked down and saw she wasn't wearing anything besides her choker that matched Vanessa's and her body was wrapped up in the bedsheets.

She gave an 'Eep' of surprise and dashed into the bathroom. Nessa gave Gar a questioning look as she saw him stand up clad only in a pair of Scooby Doo boxers. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he stood half naked infront of his sister-in-law. Rachel came out of the bathroom in a black tanktop and short violet shorts. She had the bedsheets wadded up in a ball and threw them ontop the bed. Gar looked down at his scantily clad figure and shrugged, too tired to care if they saw him half naked.

"So what was it you so rudely awakened us for?" she asked in a slightly pissed off voice. Her face was still tinted pink and she blushed again as AJ giggled and poked Gar's stomach to wake him up.

"This." Vanessa handed her the paper she got from Aj and Rachel's face dropped when she read the article.

"You can't be serious!" she shouted. "We gotta perform again!?"

"Yep." Nessa said with a wink. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! And it gives you another chance to embarrass Teressa." she finished with a singsong voice. Rachel mulled this over for a moment before grinning.

"What the hell? The bitch had it comming to her anyway."

Gar chuckled before wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and burrying his face in her lilac scented hair.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I gotta go get dressed, and dont' forget we're supposed to meet everyone downstairs for breakfast in an hour." Vanessa called as she left the room.

"She's my sister and I love her to death, but she's just plain strange at times." Rachel said while turning around to face Gar.

"I know, but that's just part of her charm." Gar said kissing down her neck gently. Rachel smiled and chuckled as he leaned up and kissed her again." We have an hour you know..."

No more was said, but in the end both Logans were the last down to breakfast a full hour later. The group was talking excitedly about the show that night when Teresa and Matthew walked by, hand in hand. The blonde girl suddenly caught sight of the gang at the bar. She smiled evily and approached them.

"Lovely performance last night, girls." she said sweetly to Rachel, Vanessa and AJ. "I've always wondered what Alvin and the Chipmunks would sound like in concert."

"Why you...!" Aj growled, but was held firm by Aaron and Joy.

"I think it would be wise for yall to leave." Vic said while standing up, clearly towering over the Roreck's. Teressa quickly backed down.

"We will see you tonight for your oncore." she said before she and her husband dissapeared.

Vanessa noticed the worried look on her sister's face.

"Hey, don't think twice about what Miss. Bitch says. She's just jealous that we totally rocked last night...and we're gonna rock even more so tonight."

"Yeah...maybe." Rachel offered a small grin.

A few hours later, Rachel stood to the side of a small stage at the back of the dining room. She wore a black silk dress that she had borrowed from Jenny with a pair of black heels and her signature choker. The bracelett that she got from Gar for her 16th birthday sat around her wrist.

Vanessa opted for a one shoulder royal blue dress with silver sandals. Her opal choker and bracelett that matched Rachel's sat on her wrist.

Aj adorned a red and black corset dress with black and silver boots that reached her knees. The only jewlary she wore was was the garnet studs she got for her 16th birthday from Gar and Wally.

The gang sat close to the stage with Matt and Teressa seated not too far behind them.

With a deep breath, Rachel and her sisters asended the stairs and took thier places at center stage. Vic stood off to the side as the DJ. No one noticed a rather tall and burly man with long white hair and dark navy eyes slip into the room. He sat near the back, but kept his eyes firmly on the three girls onstage.

_**Vanessa- **__ She loved him like he was_

_Last man on earth. Give him everything she had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come loving up on her_

_Give a little and take it back_

_**Rachel- **__She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He would just shoot em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

_"You're crazy for believing you'll ever leave the ground." _

_He said only angels know how to fly. _

_**AJ- **__And with a broken wing_

_She still sings _

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_**All 3- **__With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you outta see her fly_

_**Vanessa- **__One Sunday morning  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave_

_  
_**Rachel- **_He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

_**All 3- **__And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly_

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly!

The song ended with a roar of applause from the audiance. The gang were on their feet clapping and whiseling the loudest. Teressa only stared at the three girls with hate in her eyes. When Rachel, Vanessa and Aj stepped off the stage, they came face to face with the large man.

**Olivia- Da Da Dun! lol just kidding! But it does look like we have a cliffhanger! Emma will have the honor of the girl's first ever run in with this mysterious man...and you should be able to figure out who he is! R&R!**


	4. Falling Into Place

Emma: Oh, big scary guy has crashed the party! Great material for me to work with! So, because I am already tired and want to get to sleep, none of my usual chitchat and joked and stories about threatening Eric… We don't own anything!

Chapter 4: Falling Into Place

"Father," Rachel and Vanessa said in unison. You could tell their different tones even thought they spoke at once; Vanessa spoke with a bitter hatred while Rachel spoke with a livid fear at the burly man. The man brushed his white hair back and straitened his business suit, smiling menacingly at the girls." What do you want?!"

"Well, I came to congratulate my daughters," Trigon spoke with a silky tone," I wasn't invited to your wedding, Rachel. And Vanessa, when were you going to tell me you went and got engaged? I thought it was custom for fathers to be asked permission first!"

"Rae! Nessa!" Becca cried, running towards them and tackling them into a hug. She didn't notice the man until he cleared his throat. The small girl looked up at the man and frowned." Who the hell are you? Why are you talking to my sisters? Is he bothering you?"

"Well, I have never met such a rude girl!" Trigon thundered. Becca stood as tall as she could (a whapping 5'3"!) and stood to face the 6'7" Trigon who glowered down at her." They're my daughters!"

"So? That doesn't give you a damn right to barge in and bother them!" Becca said poking Trigon's chest with each word." You show up, twenty four years later, and decide to hassle your daughters right after they did a killer show?! What the hell is your problem dude?!" Becca was yanked back by A.J. and Joy who had ran over as soon as Trigon had appeared." Hey! Let me go! I'm not done bitching this ass out!"

"Yes you are," Joy said in a harsh tone," We don't want to take anyone to the emergency room tonight, and I believe Trigon wants to talk to Nessa and Rae…" Trigon nodded at Joy who scowled at him." Look, I was raised with respect, so I know to respect people that are older than me, and if I don't know them; but that doesn't mean I like you or want you to be thankful to me. I have more than enough reason to hate you, if you're the Trigon Arella used to warn us about as children; she warned us that if you ever came to talk to the twins, to just let you. But I made a promise on her deathbed that if you tried to hurt the girls, I would personally make you pay."

Trigon acted unphased by Joy's words, but he reacted to Arella's name and was obviously shocked that Joy said this to him. The dark twin led A.J. and Becca away, but didn't stop Jhonen or Gar when they ran past and hurried over to their Roth girl and pulled them into embraces, staring at Trigon.

"So, these are the men my daughters have chosen?" Trigon said studying the two men. Gar stood tall and stared at Trigon, holding Rachel close to him; Jhon glared at the burly man and held Nessa just as tightly." I don't approve. Rachel I demand you get a divorce immediately, and Vanessa you must break your engagement this instance!"

"No!" Rachel and Vanessa cried. Rachel clung to Gar and tried to hold back her angry tears. Vanessa was holding tightly onto Jhon and throwing glares at her father while she freely cried." We refuse to these terms!"

"If you refuse I will have some of my men attack all your friends," Trigon said with an evil smile. Jhonen growled at this and he laughed." What?"

"You think you're so bad!" Jhon said." I got men too, ya know!"Trigon raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand to snap. A group of twenty burly men appeared and surrounded the couples. Jhon grabbed his cell phone and dialed Crowley's number." Man! You guys have o get down here now! I got Trigon trouble!" He listened to the other end and scowled." What do you mean you won't mess with Trigon! He's not that bad ass!"

"You have three days to decide, daughters," Trigon said walking away with his men. Jhonen snapped his phone shut and smacked his fist through the wall. Vanessa took his and in hers and began to sob. Jhon yanked her into an embrace and ignored his bleeding fist.

"We'll figure this out," Rachel murmured. Gar kissed her repeatedly, holding her like he'd never let go," We have to! I mean you're a part of me, Gar! My better half; the person who makes me feel whole… I can't lose you just when I finally made you mine…"

"Rachel Logan," Gar said pronouncing her new title carefully," I always have, and always will be yours. Now and forever more I belong to you because I love you. We'll find a way to figure this out, and we will stay together; no matter what."

"And we're here to help too," A.J. said from behind the couples. The entire gang stared at the couples and enveloped them into a group hug." We just need something concrete that will show Trigon that you can't leave Gar, and the Nessa needs Jhonen…"

"That or we can just send him dazed and confused to Mexico," Becca offered. The group stared at her in awe." Just a suggestion… Okay, so a concrete fact… Something real and earth shattering…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rachel stared at the plastic stick and covered her mouth in surprise. She grabbed the devise and ran out into the hall down to Becca and A.J.'s shared room. A.J. answered the door and yawned before a plastic stick was shoved in her face.

"There's your concrete, earth shattering fact," Rachel said in an elated tone," I'm pregnant A.J.!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, who else besides me didn't see this coming? Well, I'm the author so of course I saw it, but still… Now kids this is why we practice safe sex! Just kidding (even though I do promote safe sex that is a discussion I'd rather not have with my readers)! So, what twist can this new fact bring? Who knows? R&R please!


	5. Loopholes

Teen Titans

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 5- Loopholes

**Olivia- You can pat your self on the back if you guessed it was Trigon the whole time!...oh come on! I mean it was obivious that it was him! And I didn't see Rachel bein' pregnant comming! But how will Gar, Trigon and the rest of the gang take to this news? Read and find out! **

Rachel stared at the plastic stick and covered her mouth in surprise. She grabbed the devise and ran out into the hall down to Becca and A.J.'s shared room. A.J. answered the door and yawned before a plastic stick was shoved in her face.

"There's your concrete, earth shattering fact," Rachel said in an elated tone," I'm pregnant A.J.!"

"...You're what!?" the small girl cried in a mixture of shock and happiness. She snatched the pregnancy test from her friend's hands and it was in fact a small pink plus sign. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

Rachel quickly covered AJ's mouth in an attempt to silence her.

"Not soo loud!" she whispered in a loud hushed voice. "I don't want Gar to know just yet!"

"Well, when are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know...but it has to be soon, cause I have to go get a checkup as soon as we get home and then theirs the shopping and..."

"Leave it to me!" Aj beamed. "Don't worry about a thing, sister of mine! I'll have everything planned and ready when we get back to Jump!"

Rachel watched, amused, as Aj jumped around the room naming off baby names and things that he/she will need when they're born.

********************************************************************************

"This is a damn catastrophe!" Vanessa screetched. The Roth girl paced back and forth in hers and Jhonen's room ranting about her father's sudden appearence and his unreasonable demands. "I mean I can understand why he'd be mad about not being invited to the wedding, but he has no right to tell me or my sister when and if we can get married! I'm 24 fuckin' years old! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Jhonen only watched as she continued.

"Ness, calm down. You're acting as if the world is going to hell!" he reasoned as he caught her hand in his.

"It is, Jhonen! My _father_ demands that I break the engagement!" she sobbed, tears now spilling from her cerulean eyes. Jhonen smiled weakly and dried her tears with his coat sleeve.

"But you dont' have too...if we're already married." the small grin he was wearing before grew into a full smile. Vanessa looked at him curiously. Jhonen sighed and led her over to the bed and sat her down in front of him.

"You love me, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do, more than anything." she replied.

"And you don't wanna break the engagment?"

"Hell no!"

"Then why don't we go ahead and get married? I mean we're in one of the most beautiful places on earth, we have the entire gang here with us, and we're supposed to get married next week anyway, so what's stopping us?"

Vanessa thought about this a second before smiling.

"I suppose I'll borrow Rae's wedding dress."

"Good, now i gotta call Crowley and Disaster." Jhonen said as he got his cell phone out.  
"Wait, i thought they didn't want anything to do with my father?" Vanessa asked with a confused look.  
Jhonen smirked a bit at Vanessa. "True, but they will help.....With a little persuation from Danzig."  
"Who?" Vanessa asked even more confused.

"Old friend of mine. Think of him as...our mole. He can dig up dirt on anybody, and by anybody, I mean_ everybody._..namely Trigon."

***********************************************************************************

That night, when everyone had retired for the night, Rachel sat in her room clad in her night clothes, sitting atop her bed. Tears stained her face, in fear of Gar rejecting what's inside of her. But she knew that deep down, Gar was a gental spririt and loved all life, no matter how small. His large heart just couldn't deny love for his unborn child. Rachel's heart skipped a beat when she heard the bathroom door open. Gar stepped into the room in a pair of dark green sweat pants and a white wife beater. His sandy blonde hair was still wet from his shower, so it drooped a little over his eyes.

Rachel grew very uneasy as he climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and burried his head in the crook of her neck. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and began to massage them, causing her to relax into his touch. Minutes later, she was half asleep ontop of him while he rubbed circles with his hand on her lower back.

"Rae?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?" Rachel responded, groggily.

"How do you feel about kids?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere and he sounded soo sure of himself as he asked. Rachel was wide awake now, having been caught off gaurd. She shot straight up in bed and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Gar looked away, shamefully.

"I just wanted to know where you stood on us having kids...cause I figured out, for us to save our mariage from your dad, we could have a child. He couldn't make us divorce then."

Rachel's mood just reversed itself. Anger began to build up inside of her.

"You want to have a child just as a...loophole!?" she screamed. Her husband's eyes went wide with fear.

"What!? No! I wanted to have kids way before this! But now just seems like a good time!"

"Yeah, as a LOOPHOLE! It might be the hormones talking, but right now, if I wasn't already pregnant with your child, I would never have children with you if all you wanted them for is to avoid a divorce!"

Her words rattled Gar to the bone. He only stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her as she stormed out of the room, in tears while spouting profanities at him while running down the hall.

**Olivia- Sorry, another cliffhanger! Emma will be sure to fill you in next chapter. And Danzig will make a special apperance at the end of the fic with some very interesting news about Trigon, Arella and the Roth twins. R&R!**


	6. Wildest Dreams

Emma: Well, that sure puts a dapper on the great joy of childbearing! I mean, I guess it's the hormones, but Gar was kinda mean to use kids as a loophole… even if it was originally Rachel's idea… Well, the irony of love! So, I believe we have a wedding to attend! We don't own anything, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Wildest Dreams

"A.J. I need you to help me find Rachel's wedding dress," Nessa cried over her shoulder as she dug through her sister's closet." I need it for the ceremony tonight and I can't find a darn thing in this messy closet!" No response came from the small girl and Nessa turned around to find her friend missing." A.J.? Argyle Joanna Jaisons, I am having a crisis and you've disappeared!"

"I'm right here, Nessa," A.J. said appearing at her friend's side and holding a large white dress bag." I had a feeling you may want this, so I brought it from home." She opened the bag to reveal the dress Nessa had bought originally for her wedding." I had a psychic moment, if you will, and I also brought our bridesmaid dresses. So, am I good, or am I good?"

"A.J. you're a life saver!" Nessa said hugging her dress. A.J. shoved her into the bathroom to change and began to work her hair and makeup out mentally." Okay, help me out finishing up, and I can go get married!" A.J. grinned and ran to help her friend." Let's get this on the road…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Everything was beautiful, as hap-hazard and spur of the moment as it was. Nessa stood before Jhonen and the alter her hair in an intricate braid, soft baby's breath in her braid, and her slim strapless white dress glowing in the sunset from the window. Rachel stood to her sister's side, and Gar to Jhon's. The preacher stood reciting the normal vows and then he paused.

"The couple has written their own vows as well," He said nodding at Nessa to begin.

"Jhonen, I love you," Nessa said tearfully," You must know that from all the shit I have put up with over the years, but I wouldn't change any of it. I love you and your short temper, and you're crazy addictions and antics, I love how you can be so flawed but so perfect for me. I have seen you in bad times, as you've seen me, and I will always be there for you, no matter what. Even when we fight, I always know it'll all be fine, because I love you and we are meant to be together."

Rachel wiped away a tear as her sister ended her speech and stared at her husband to be. Gar met Rachel's eyes and they both couldn't look away.

"Well, I had a thing written down," Jhon said. He threw the sheet over his shoulder though," But to hell with it. Nessa, I have been through crazy girlfriends, and relationships. Need I bring up the fork?" No one asked him to and he continued." But you are the one in a million that could change me, the one who knows me, flaws and all, and still loves me. I know that even when you're pissed off at me that you love me and we'll always be together. I'm not one to get sappy, but I promise you I will always be there for you, because I love you and I always will."

"Okay, I can't take it!" Rachel cried. She handed her bouquet to A.J. who grinned and watched her run over to Gar and jump up to kiss him." I'm sorry, it's just these damn hormones and I want to make up! I mean for the love of Azar, I'm pregnant!" A gasp ran though half the room." Yes, I'm pregnant we're all shocked! Anyway, I'm so sorry and I love you and I want to have this child and be a family! Please forgive me!"

"You're already forgiven," Gar said holding her tightly. The room rang out with a sigh and the group turned back to the other couple (the one getting married!) and watched as they kissed, becoming Mr. and Mrs. Jhonen Moore.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"We did it!" Nessa cried as they all hurried into the ballroom for their own mini reception party." I cannot believe we actually got married, spur of the moment and it worked! TO hell with our father, I am happy and I swear I will remain that way forevermore!"

The group laughed and began to talk and dance as music played and the couples paired off. Suddenly there was a blonde walking into the room right towards Nessa.

"I came to say congrats," Teresa purred. The room fell silent and glared at the girl." Sorry to crash you're party, I just wanted to express my congratulations."

"You know what Teresa," Rachel said boldly," Why don't you stay? We have a song I just would love to dedicate to you!"

Rachel dragged Nessa up to the mike and A.J. skipped beside them with a smile. The starting notes rang out and Rachel grinned as Teresa's eyes widened in shock. They sang:

_Rachel: I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_A.J.: I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_All Three: Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Nessa: Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Rachel: Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_All: Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Rachel: I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_All: Whoa, I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Teresa stormed out of the room as the girls laughed and high-fived at their triumph. As they were hopping offstage, a familiar growl rang out across the room.

"Vanessa! Rachel!" Trigon cried. He stormed over to his two daughters, now holding each other's hands and standing tall beside their friends who moved to surround them." I told you the terms and you disobeyed?! Then I have no choice but to-"

"Not so fast," Crowley said. He stood in the doorway and ran over to hand Jhonen an envelope." Straight from our friend who can dig up dirt on anyone. Seems, Trigon and his daughters are going to court."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, another twist! Let's hope Olivia knows how this will all splay out! Well of course she does, she's the author! God, I am sucha ditz sometimes… Anywho, R&R please!


	7. Truths and Last Wills

Teen Titans

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 7- Truths and Last Wills

**Olivia- I loved Em's chapter! And the song was a perfect touch! (I say that cause I love Terra bashing! Bwa hahaha!) Anywho, it seems Trigon had something to hide from his daughters! And thanks to Jac's OCs Danzig and Crowley, we'll finally figure out what! R&R!**

Teresa stormed out of the room as the girls laughed and high-fived at their triumph. As they were hopping offstage, a familiar growl rang out across the room.

"Vanessa! Rachel!" Trigon cried. He stormed over to his two daughters, now holding each other's hands and standing tall beside their friends who moved to surround them." I told you the terms and you disobeyed?! Then I have no choice but to-"

"Not so fast," Crowley said. He stood in the doorway and ran over to hand Jhonen an envelope."About fuckin' time, Crowley!" Jhon yelled while hugging the large man. "Crowley, evil father in law, Evil father in law, Crowley." Jhon said while introducing both men to eachother. Crowely only stared Trigon with disgust before turning back to Jhonen, handing him the evelope he carried.

" Straight from our friend who can dig up dirt on anyone. Seems, Trigon and his daughters are going to court."

"Court!?" the gang chorused.

"Yep." Crowley said while taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He took a few puffs from it before continuing. "Turns out, Trigon screwed your mum in the divorce. So when all this is over, yous two gals will be rubbin' elbows with Bill Gates."

The Roth twins stood with thier eyes wide and mouths agape. It wasn't until Rebecca cried out did they snap back to reality.

"We're gonna be friggen' rich!" He jumped on the twin's backs in glee.

Crowley chuckled in responce to the small girl. "Ya got it sweetheart. Yall gotta be in court back in Jump in 2 days."

"I've got better things to do with my time than be in court with my two...disapointments." Trigon bellowed.

"Well I have a honeymoon that i'm having to put off because of you, so you will damn be there!" Vanessa screamed at her father. Trigon scoffed and stormed out.

*******************************************************************************************

The next morning, while the guys were off getting plane tickets home, Rachel and Vanessa were left to pack. An uneasy silence fell over the two, both not sure what to say. That was, until Becca stuck her head through the door.

"We're leaving in an hour, girls."

"Ok." Rachel said softly.

"Relax, sis!" the young girl beamed. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to ya! Your dad's loaded and now that we're suing him! You should be happy!"

Vanessa shook her head. "It's not about the money, Swift. It's wether or not we're able to win this case...cause if not, then we'll have no choice but to divorce our husbands...or watch you guys pay the price."

"Oh please! You mean to tell me you're scared of big, tall and ugly!?"

Both twins nodded. "He's one of Jump's biggest mob bosses, Becca. He could take us all out if he wanted to, and have more than enough money to bail himself out!"

Swift only rolled her eyes at the remark. "Well, we'll see about that after tomarrow." and she left her two sisters to finish packing. Rachel sighed and sat on the bed.

"Do you think she's right? Do we really have a shot at winning this trial?" she asked her sister. Vanessa shrugged and sat down beside her. Upon doing so, a crunch was heard. She quickly got up and discovered that she had sat on a brown envelope, the same one that Crowley had shown up with the day before.

"What's in that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Nessa opened it and pulled out several papers, including the girls' birth certificates, Arella's death certificate, the divorce papers and a prenuptual agreement. Vanessa's blue eyes scanned over the papers and realization dawned on her.

"We're gonna win that trial, tomarrow!" she shouted as she jumped up and hugged her twin.

"What!? How!?"

Rachel grabbed the papers from Nessa's hands and read over them.

"He screwed our mother out of several million dollars!" Rachel screetched.

****************************************************************************************

At noon the next day, Rachel and Nessa stood in front of a judge at Jump's court house. Trigon stood across them as the judge peered down at them. He had already been presented with the documents from Crowley and Danzig and was ready to make his ruling.

"Trigon, you have been found guilty on all counts. Originally, you signed a prenumptual agreement with Arella Roth stating that her estate was to stay within her family upon divorce, which it did not. Since Rachel Logan and Vanessa Moore are her primary beneficiaries, I award them one million dollars each, 400 shares of mulitple stocks, and you are sentenced to 25 years imprisonment for fraud and perjury. I also sentence you to an additional 5 years for multiple threats directed towards Mrs. Logan and Mrs. Moore."

Vanessa and Rachel smiled and hugged eachother tightly as they watched several police officers handcuff thier father. After recollecting thier documents and checks from the judge, the two sisters walked hand in hand out of the court house to greet thier husbands and friends outside.

**Olivia- I think Trigon got his just deserts! Now that the court case is over, maybe the gang can get on with a normal life...I don't hold this answer, you'll have to wait for Emma's chapter to find out!**


	8. Resolutions or Beginnings?

Emma: So, here we are the last chapter of this series! We are not happy to be over with the story, but happy to have made such a huge hit and to have made a great story! So many people have appreciated and loved this story which makes me so happy! I am sooo proud of us for finishing this story and to those who have had the initiative to keep up with reviews! So, here we are at the end, and I'm so ready to lead into our next installment of the "Mr. Right" series, "Raising Kids The Mr. Right Way"! We now have a poll on our account that I would like everyone to go ant vote on! We want to know if this series should be more than just four stories, so please vote so we know the opinion of our great readers! Anyway, before I rant anymore, we don't own anything, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: Resolution, Or Beginnings?

"Do you really think this is all over?" Becca asked bouncing down the stairs of the hotel." I mean between Trigon, the rushed marriage, and now this little child on the way," She patted Rachel's stomach for affect," I thought the drama would never end!"

"I'm looking forward to a nice, normal trip home," Nikki said leaning against Jeremy for support. The group entered the lobby to get into the cars, only to be faced with a tall man. He had flashing orange eyes, tan skin, black hair and was tall and burly, smaller then Trigon but still big." Seriously?"

"Dad," Becca gasped. She hid behind Roy and started crying as the man reached for her." Go away! I am not going back! I'm a legal adult and you have no say over my life anymore! Didn't the fifteen years of abuse, pain, and gangs give you enough control? I was sold for drugs! I don't want to see you, now, or ever again!"

"This is your dad?!" Nessa, Rachel, Jhon, and Roy cried at once. The man scowled and tried to look at Becca who was burying her face into Roy's back and hugging his waist from behind for support.

"I come down to Hawaii to bail out an old friend," Slade said with a scowl," Only to hear that my so called daughter is in town. Of course I had to drop by and make sure she gets to see her dear dad-"

All at once Rachel, Nessa, Jhon, and Roy hit the man; Becca watched in awe as her family, and her boyfriend attacked her father. The hotel security had to pull back the Roth twins and Jhon, but Roy was still going at Slade, trying to pull from the guard's grasp.

"Do you know the hell you put her through?!" He cried. Becca dove through the crowd, trying to get to Roy as he yelled." She was scared to be near anyone for almost three months! She wouldn't let any of us touch her for longer than that! You scarred her and you don't even care! She is the sweetest girl I know; strong, kind, giving, and beautiful on the inside and the out. She doesn't deserve what you did to her and I wish with every fiber in my being I could take what you did back! I wish I could show her how much she is my world; I wish I could give her back the love she's given me… But because of you there will always be that hesitation! I hate you more than she does!"

"Roy!" Becca cried. She ran at Roy as they took Slade away; she jumped past the string of guards and into his arms." I love you; god I love you more than anything, Roy! You don't know how much you have given back to me! You make me want to open up and love again; you make me feel whole for the first time in my life!" She was crying now; hiccupping and sobbing as he yanked her up into his arms and kissing her between words and sobs." Please don't ever think you don't give me love…"

"Rebecca Arella Roth," Roy said seriously. Becca looked up, wiping her eyes and holding tightly to him for support." Marry me. I love you more than my own safety, and I want to spend my life with you; marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

"Yes," Becca said softly. Roy yanked her up into a passionate kiss and swung her in a joyous circle. The group watched all smiling except Jhon.

"Oh lighten up," Nessa said snuggling into his arms," It was going to happen sooner or later, and at least it's Roy. You know him, and trust him… And if worse comes to worse you can always make a Roy Popsicle with your bat."

"True," Jhon said cheering up a bit. The group laughed as Becca and Roy walked over and were enveloped into a group hug." So Robin Hood, ya got her a ring yet?"

"I've had a ring for three months now, if she'll wear it," Roy said softly. Becca nodded tearfully as Roy pulled out a small black box. The ring was simple, the kind of jewelry Becca loved, just a simple amethyst stone set in silver with black onyx and sapphire around the larger stone." Well, this has been an interesting vacation, huh?"

"Of course!" AJ said with a big grin." And we couldn't leave without having one last ounce of drama! God, Becks you have, have, _have_ to let me plan your wedding!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Finally home," Rachel said a week later as she and Nessa drove to the doctor's office. Nessa rolled down the window of Rachel's purple Jaguar and smiled as the wind rolled in." I mean I am so happy to have my first sonogram! AJ swears it's a girl, but Gar says he hopes it's a boy and a girl; twins! Can you imagine?!"

"You'd manage," Nessa said softly. Rachel gave her a worried look." I'm fine Rae, I just have a stomach ache and I want to get this stupid physical exam over with. Luckily I'm first so I can be there for your sonogram too…"

Rachel didn't purse the subject and walked into the office with her sister a few moments later. The doctor took some tests and a blood sample and the twins waited for ten minutes before he returned.

"Well, you're perfectly fine Mrs. Moore," He said with a big smile," But we need a sonogram for you also."

"Are my ovaries affected again?" Nessa asked. She had gotten a horrible infection a few years back from a flu virus that had infected her naturally weak immune system. The doctor smiled wider and shook his head." Oh god is it bad?"

"No, Mrs. Moore," He chuckled," But we have to check out your uterus; it turns out you're one, possibly two, very healthy babies."

Both twins gasped, too shocked to speak from the doctor's words.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, how's that for an ending? We're hurrying onto the next "Mr. Right" story, so R&R on this one if you have any ideas for it!


End file.
